2 Trolls in the Woods
by Annajammerluv
Summary: This is a story of 2 trolls f****** in the woods.


_ (This is rated M for a reason!) Mk admit your just here to see your favorite ship come true. This is my first story so back off haters! Enjoy!!_

**It was Sunday-mid morning. Branch was going for a small hike to grab some creamy swamp moss for his ration collection. He didn't expect anyone to be out here this early. So he just wandered around. He heard a stream nearby, and wanted to check it out!**

**But suddenly he tripped over his own foot, crashing into the stream with his pants, boxers, and his leaf vest ripped. Since nobody seemed to be out here, he just took it all off. His privates sticking out and him trying not to reveal it to much. Suddenly he heard someone humming nearby, he immediately hid behind a bush.**

**It was his crush, Poppy! Poppy was strolling humming a catchy tune. She noticed the bush Branch was hiding in and noticed something off about it. Branch got more and more nervous the closer Poppy got. Branch turned a super bright purple when Poppy looked at the bush. **

**Poppy shrugged and walked off. **

**Branch sighed in relief, and of course Poppy heard. She went back to the bush to find Branch, completely naked. They blushed heavily; Branch was purple, Poppy was turning magenta. Poppy looked away and she luckily had a robe with her, how convenient! She told Branch to put it on, so he did.**

**It was 10-ish in the morning now. Poppy, still bright , magenta, asked Branch what he was trying to do. He replied with "I'm just trying to find some swamp moss." Poppy responded with "Uh..Ew. But okay." They figured that it would get late very fast. They talked for a while, Poppy and Branch still a little embarrassed. **

**Poppy looked at the time. It was 7 pm already.. They figured the village was to far so they set up a camp. Branch set up the tent and collected sticks, while Poppy went to go get some fish or other edible resources. They sat on a log next to the tent and roasted marshmallows. It was 9 pm now and they were getting a little tired. Suddenly a large bird came and striked Poppy's hair! She tried to get it off and Branch tried to shoo it off, but it teared Poppy's clothes off, leaving her in her bra and panties only. Then the bird left. "I mean..at least it's like seeing you in a bikini??" Branch questioned. "I-i.." Poppy was turning super bright magenta. Poppy sighed and nodded.**

**Branch set up 2 sleeping bags made of super soft leaves he found in the woods. Branch also made Poppy a small leaf robe. "Thanks Branch." She said lovingly and kissed him on the cheek. Branch was speechless. He wanted to kiss her lips. And he approached her and did. Poppy resisted at first, but started kissing back hard. Her tounge flickered against his lips, and Branch opened his mouth. They started searching eachothers mouths, and layed down. They didn't exactly have a make out session planned at all.. But Poppy began to feel an itching heat. Their hips started grinding together?! Clearly Poppy wasn't just excited. **

**Branch stopped the kiss for a moment and blurted out "I LOVE YOU POPPY!!" Poppy stopped and gasped lovingly. "You really mean it??" She asked. "Of course!! Your the most important person in my life!!" He replied. **

**Poppy started undoing her bra, and taking off her panties. She went closer to Branch, and untied his robe, slipping it off his shoulders. Branch was a little resistant at first, but he let her. **

**She sat on his private area, making it go into hers. Perfect fit! Poppy felt more of the itching heat, pushing his penis more into her vagina, she moaned as Branch started moving it around. Poppy started grinding her hips on his, as they kissed more and more harder. But Branch pulled it out of her, causing Poppy to whine a little. But then he started putting it back in and out, in, out, and Branch kept repeating it over and over. They started kissing again, moaning into eachothers mouths. **

**"Am I gonna be able to do this again, Branch?" **

**"You, mean to me??" Branch asked.**

**"Well duh!! Yes of course!!" She replied.**

**"Well than duh!!! Of course you can!" He said.**

**They continued until the morning, sharing the robe and stretching it out to fit the both of them. They snuck into Poppy's pod, and layed on the bed. They were exhausted, so the slept a while. Smide was coming to check on Poppy, since she was her helper. But Smide had no idea they were sleeping together. **

**When she approached the pod and went in, she said "oh... My... Guh..." Branch woke up from the sound, and saw Smide standing there. He shook Poppy to wake her up, grinding his hips against hers to do so, and gasped. She saw Smide and quietly said "it's not what it looks like!!"**

**Smide smirked. "Then why are you both sharing a robe? And why are you both naked in it?" **

**They were both speechless. They didn't know what to say. So they just told Smide to get out and come back later. **

**"Told you we should have gone to my bunker!!" Branch said.**

**"Oh shut it! We can go next time." Poppy replied.**


End file.
